


Sparring

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Smut, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: J'onn needs the night off so he gets Kelly to sub as Alex's sparring partner for the night.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> This story was created from the following Tumblr prompt:
> 
> Kelly watches Alex sparring, it turns her on. She gets in to spar with Alex (planning to have sex). She teases Alex with touches and words until Alex reacts and they bang.

It was dark outside by the time J’onn and I got back to the tower. It was a particularly easy night and I still had plenty of pep to make it through our sparring session. I began stretching, anticipating an energetic bout of at least thirty minutes before heading home to Kelly. 

“Loser buys drinks tonight?” I asked, feeling confident.

“Actually, I need to call it an early night. But, you should still get in some practice,” he replied.

“Oh, you get a night off, but I don’t?” I joked.

“I already got you a sparring partner,” he said, nodding behind me toward the door.

I turned to see Kelly in sneakers, hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing dark grey leggings, the waistband resting just under her bellybutton, and a sports bra that was already affecting my focus. 

“Hey,” I said to Kelly, already feeling the burning in my cheeks.

“Thanks for subbing, Kelly. Good night, ladies,” J’onn said, putting on his jacket and walking out.

When the door closed behind him, I stepped closer to her, my hands going to her bare waist.

“Babe, it’s sweet that you agreed to do this, but I don’t want to hurt you,” I said.

Without warning, Kelly’s foot braced behind my ankle as she pressed her upper body toward me. Before I knew it, I was looking at the ceiling. I was caught totally off guard, only putting together what had happened as she looked down from where she towered over me.

“What, no cocky remarks from the floor?” she asked, smugly.

I got up, ready for her this time. 

“We’ll see how you do when you’re not cheating,” I said, taking a defensive stance.

A cross between a laugh and a scoff passed her lips as she approached, her shoulder dropping, forecasting a right hook. I ducked, moving backward a few steps to counter. She attempted a high kick, which I blocked with my forearm. As soon as her foot was back on the ground, I rushed forward, attempting a right jab. She blocked it, pushing me back immediately by my shoulders. I stumbled backward for just a second, but it was long enough for her to use my lack of balance against me. My back was hitting the wall behind me before I could gain any meaningful traction to push back. Her thigh was pressed firmly between my legs, her arm braced across my chest, her elbow pressing into one shoulder and her palm holding the other.

“You okay?” she asked.

That was when I realized that I’d groaned out loud, but it had nothing to do with the rough brick against my back or the force of her hold. I only nodded, because I couldn’t be certain that she wouldn’t hear the arousal in my voice. Without the unrelenting throbbing between my legs, I might have felt the dent in my ego from having my ass handed to me by my girlfriend. I knew she was strong and we went to the gym together regularly, but that was vastly different than combat skill. It only turned me on more that she was so skilled at this, too. Though she’d been out of the military for a few years now, she certainly didn’t forget any of her hand-to-hand training. 

“You know, I watched you and J’onn the other day,” she revealed. “You were wearing those loose, blue shorts with that grey tank. Your arms were just… I get wet just thinking about it.”

As my mouth hung open, shocked by her vulgar admission, she pressed her body more firmly against me. I felt her breasts pressing into my chest and all I wanted to do was take off the sports bra that kept them from me. Instead, I pushed back against her, turning us around again so that she would need time to recover her balance. No matter how badly I wanted to give into her, though, I didn’t want to lose at two challenges tonight. The unexpected move gave me time to land a soft blow of my knee against her side. She grunted and as she straightened back up from her half-bent stance, I tried a right hook. 

Kelly leaned quickly out of the way, grabbing my wrist with her right hand, spinning so that she was now beside me. Her left elbow hooked around mine so that her hand was at her waist, effectively trapping my arm. Having that leverage, she whipped around to face me, angling the fingers of my captive arm toward the ceiling briefly before I fell heavily to my side on the mat. I was still stunned, so Kelly was able to straddle my hips, holding my arms above my head. Our heavy breathing echoed off of the walls and I was poised to continue when I felt Kelly’s hips shift back slightly, drawing my complete attention back to that feeling. I couldn’t be completely sure that it was on purpose. 

Her self-satisfied smirk could have had just as much to do with her beating me in my own training arena, but with what she’d said a minute ago, I wasn’t so sure that was the only thing causing that twinkle in her lust darkened eyes. Whether it was intentional or not didn’t matter, though, because I couldn’t help myself anymore. I’d lasted all of five seconds in my resolve to continue the sparring session. As soon as she released my wrists, I held onto her waist like I had at the beginning of all this and it caused her to drop her palms to the mat beside my ribs. I strained to lean up enough to kiss her, watching her reaction for signs to stop. Instead, she met me the rest of the way.

The adrenaline of the session combined with the arousal that I almost constantly felt toward Kelly to begin with was enough to bring the kiss to a more fervent and enthusiastic level. Her pants were nearly a second skin so it would take some effort to pull them down. Instead, I held open the waistband, working my hand eagerly inside her underwear. Surprised, she broke out of the kiss. Otherwise, she was motionless above me. Stroking her softly, I bit my lip as hers parted. Her eyes closed, feeling the increasing speed of my fingertips. Not interested in stopping me, she resumed our kiss, this time moaning into my lips. I heard the sound of her nails scratching into the mat under us as I inched toward her entrance.

“I need you so bad, babe,” I said, my voice trembling. 

When two fingers climbed inside her, she dropped to her elbows, unable to hold herself up any longer. I couldn’t do much with the angle and restrictive fabric, but she seemed to be enjoying what I was doing either way. Tilting her hips forward and back aided in deepening my thrusts and soon she was unable to keep our lips together. Panting against my neck instead, she picked up the pace of her hip movement and I could already feel the easy quiver around my fingers. With the combination of sweat and arousal, much of my hand was covered in delicious wetness. Her groans were interrupted every few seconds by a strained silence as she inched closer to orgasm.

“Fuck,” she whispered when I pressed my fingertips down toward myself. “Oh my god.”

Her body stiffened even more above me and I teased the spot over and over, reading her body to know when and how much to slow down as she continued to squeeze my fingers inside herself. She kissed me as she came down from the intensity of the past few minutes and I would have slipped out of her if it weren’t for the tight elastic around my forearm. When I finally pulled my hand out of her pants, dropping it beside me, she fell limply onto me and we just stayed there for several minutes, recovering.

“I’m sorry if I made it seem like I didn’t think you were a match for me. I know you can take care of yourself,” I said, wondering if she could even hear me with her ear flush to my chest.

“Well, sometimes I like when you take care of me,” she replied, picking up her head to kiss me.

After just a few seconds of that, I could feel myself growing impatient again and I wanted to touch her. It was time to get her home so that we could continue this in bed. I still had enthusiasm to spare and the fact that Kelly was barely clothed as it was, made it all the more impossible to ignore the way her skin felt under my seeking hands and mouth.

“Let me take you home,” I whispered when she finally pulled back.

“Please,” she replied, sitting up in my lap and preparing to stand.

It was going to be a very long drive back.


End file.
